harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pansy Parkinson (Sweets)
Pansy Euphemia Parkinson was born circa 1980 to the Parkinson family in Great Britain. Parkinson attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998. She was a bully at school, and was friends with Daphne Greengrass. She was on the Inquisitorial Squad in 1996 and was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. She became engaged to Malfoy in 1998, but she broke the engagement in 1999. She instead married Salazar Chapman in 2004 and had a daughter named Polly in 2006. Biography Childhood Parkinson was raised in high pureblood society along Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Parkinson developed a dominant cruel personality and believed from a young age that she was superior to muggles. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Parkinson attended starting in 1991 and was Sorted into Slytherin with her friends. Parkinson began bullying other students, especially Hermione Granger. In 1993 she began dating Draco Malfoy. She was involved in the Battle of Hogwarts in that she suggested giving Potter to the Death Eaters, causing the dismissal of her entire house. After the battle she proposed to Draco Malfoy, who accepted. Adulthood Engagement to Malfoy Expecting to come into the Malfoy fortune soon, Parkinson did not bother to find a job. She was often talking with Greengrass and Malfoy about her wedding. She quickly realized that Astoria Greengrass had an infatuation with Malfoy and Parkinson began treating her as a threat. She conceded to Astoria and broke off the engagement in 1999, realizing that she would lose Daphne Greengrass's friendship if she continued to be antagonistic towards Astoria. Parkinson learned from the experience and began to date again a year later. Marriage Parkinson met a pureblood named Salazar Chapman at Greengrass and Malfoy's wedding in 2002 and the couple began dating. They fell in love and got married in 2004. In 2006 they had a daughter named Polly Chapman. Motherhood Parkinson taught her daughter to be ruthless and witty, and soon enough it backfired on her when her only child was Sorted into Gryffindor. She continued to love her daughter nonetheless. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Despite being pug-faced in her youth, Parkinson grew to be quite stunning. Personality Parkinson was cruel, cutthroat, vain, and studious. Possessions * 'Wand-' Parkinson purchased the wand when she was eleven years old. Skills and Abilities Parkinson was a witch and was able to wield magic. Relationships Family Daughter Parkinson adored her daughter, although her relationship with her was strained when Polly was Sorted into Gryffindor. Love Interests Draco Malfoy Parkinson had a childhood crush on Malfoy that grew as an adult. She loved him and wanted to marry him straight out of Hogwarts. Eventually she realized that he did not love her anymore and that he loved Astoria Greengrass instead. Salazar Chapman Chapman and Parkinson's. Series in 2004 and had a loving relationship, and both were blood supremacists. Etymology Pansy is a type of flower and is slang for "coward." Parkinson's is an English surname that has connotations with Parkinson's Disease. Appearances *''Sweets: The Tale of Astoria Greengrass'' Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Females Category:British individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Chapman family Category:Parkinson family Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Pure-blood supremacists